


Savior

by kazzers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzers/pseuds/kazzers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in an unfamiliar place with grotesque, human-looking giants running around. Good thing the Survey Corps found you in time.<br/>(Gender neutral reader insert)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

The first thing you notice is the strong smell of pine.

Funny, you don’t remember your bedroom smelling like trees.

Grogginess clouds your senses. Exactly how long were you asleep? After rubbing some sleep out of your eyes, you blink a couple of times and survey the area. You find yourself lying on your side on the forest floor, half-hidden under some bushes. The trees are enormous but their branches are sparse and allow some light to filter down. A little ways away lie the tree line, and beyond that seemed to be a vast expanse of grassy hills. How on earth did you get here?

Your thoughts are interrupted by slight vibrations you pick up with your one ear pressed against the ground. You slowly get up, not really surprised at how sore your body is. You were sleeping on the ground, after all. Once upright, you dust yourself off and make sure nothing is stuck in your hair. Looking down, you find yourself wearing a simple long sleeve shirt and slacks. Well, that’s a relief. It’d be embarrassing to have someone find you in your pajamas here in the middle of nowhere.

Looking back towards the edge of the forest, you see large shapes moving rather fast, but can’t quite make out what they are. Curious, you head towards the clearing.

Standing on the edge of the tree line, the sun shines harshly on your face and you’re forced to put a hand up to block some of the light. What the heck are those things? They look like they’re chasing some herd of much smaller brown things. After watching them for a few minutes, you start to hear them thundering and realize they’re getting closer to you. You determine that what you are hearing are many hoofbeats, which means that those “small brown things” are a herd of horses. But between those hoofbeats are very loud stomps coming from those large shapes. They’re kind of tan-colored, like a person’s ski--

Shit. Those are giant people.

You watch in horror as one of the giants snatches up a horse and gobbles something off its back. Not a herd of horses, then, but a group of riders. Another giant suddenly topples over and starts steaming. What the heck was that?

The horses and giants are maybe two football fields away now and you start to panic. They’re heading straight for you! Scared out of your wits, you scramble back into the safety of the forest.

They’re very close now, so you pick a large tree and hide on the other side of it, making yourself as low to the ground as possible so as to not be seen by the horrifying people-eating giants. You’re crouched behind the tree, ready to make a break for it if need be, but you know you won’t be able to outrun them.

The horses thunder by, but many of their riders are missing. Looking up, you see them swinging through the trees on black wires. You can’t help but laugh a little. Whoever designed those devices seemed to really like Spiderman.

Your laugh quickly dies as the giants’ stomping becomes deafening. After several agonizing moments, they finally come into view and your heart stops. The beasts are huge and, while they definitely look human, they have grotesquely-shaped bodies. They flail wildly past you, still chasing the mysterious riders.

You’re going to watch these people die. And then those freaky things are going to come eat you, and no one will ever know what happened to you. What the hell did you do to even deserve this? You closed your eyes and prepared yourself for the inevitable.

For the next minute or so, you hear the whiz of those wires followed by slashing noises. All of a sudden, the ground trembles violently and you nearly topple over. Opening your eyes, you see one of the giants has fallen and starts to steam. The riders are just green blurs from where you are crouching, but you watch as they work as a team to take down the other giants. So this was a trap, then. Those Spiderman gadgets were no use out in the open, but here in this forest the riders had the upper hand.

Finally, the last of the creatures fall and the riders return to the ground one by one. They had lost a few in this fight, but there were many that survived. Steam is billowing out of the giants’ carcasses now, which are disintegrating before your eyes.

Unsure of what else to do, you decide that staying in your poor excuse for a hiding place was the best option. Were these people friendly? They are all armed two large swords each and you have nothing but the clothes on your back.

They’re back on their horses now and you hear one of them yelling out commands to the others. Something about heading back to a wall. Many of them gallop past you, completely unaware of your presence, but one sandy-haired man slows to a halt next to your tree.

“Corporal!” he shouts over his shoulder. “We have a civilian out here, sir!”

Another horse comes into view. This rider has raven hair with an undercut and steely grey eyes. He has a stern look on his face, as if he is constantly frowning. Has this guy ever smiled before? You catch yourself wishing to see what his smile looks like. He’s wearing the same uniform as everyone else: white pants, tall brown boots, and an oversized green cloak with a large design on the back of two wings crossed. While his horse is roughly the same size as the sandy-haired man’s, he is not. Despite his shorter stature, this man is rather intimidating.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” He asks, rather harshly.

You open your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. You’re too scared and confused to speak, so you end up staring dumbly at the man. He sighs and looks ahead to see how far his other men have gone. Great, now you've done it. He’s going to leave you behind and now you’re going to be stuck in a forest that most definitely has more of those horrifying beasts lurking around. You start to shake and tears form in your eyes.

The raven-haired man looks back at you and frowns. Then, he does something you weren't expecting: he extends his hand out toward you.

“Well, come on,” he says, impatience lacing his tenor voice. “I haven’t got all day.”

You grasp your shaky hand in his firm one and he helps you up on the horse. As soon as you settle behind him, he spurs the animal into a gallop and you’re forced to clasp your arms around him in an awkward embrace so you don’t slide off. He tsks, but does not complain.

The two of you ride out of the forest and quickly leave the trees behind. Galloping across the flat grasslands, you notice that the man has settled into a large formation with the rest of his men. You still have no idea where you’re going, but at least you’re starting to relax now that you know you’re safe with this stranger. You could ease your grip on him a little now that you've been at a steady gallop for a while, but honestly you don’t really want to. Even though he is a complete stranger to you, he is rather nice to hold. Under that green cloak you can feel that this man is not some average joe - he’s got some developed abdominals and back muscles, that’s for sure.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

Finally finding your voice, you ask the man quietly for his name.

“Levi,” he replies tersely. You introduce yourself and he grunts in return. Not the conversationalist, then.

After a few minutes, you ask where they are headed.

“The mission is done, we’re going back to the wall,” he answers. You press him to elaborate, and he looks over his shoulder at you with a raised brow. Your cheeks burn as you realize you probably asked a dumb question. Whatever this wall is, everyone seems to know about it and what it is for.

“You never told me how you got out here anyway,” he says, changing the subject.

You don’t answer immediately and look out on the horizon. How did you get here? You don’t even remember where you fell asleep. Sure, you remember snippets of your past, but you couldn't say which was most recent. They felt like dreams; the more you tried to recall them, the more you forgot. Panicking, you tell him you don’t know. You don’t know how you got here or where you are or where you’re from or what you’re going to do or--

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Levi cuts in, a soothing tone replacing the harsh one from earlier. “You’re alright. I’ll take you back to base and we’ll figure this out, okay? Just breathe.”

You nod, focusing on his calm, soothing voice and you slowly relax. Knowing that this man won’t abandon you when you two reach the wall relieves you immensely. Not trusting your voice, you show your gratitude by hugging him a little tighter. He doesn't return the affection in any way, but he doesn't resist it either.

Maybe you’ll be alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reader Insert fic and first fanfiction in general! Hopefully that didn't go too badly.  
> I'm not entirely used to writing in present tense so I apologize if there is any wonky grammar usage.


End file.
